Thunder
by BlackFox12
Summary: Loki is free to wander Asgard with his magic sealed away. Thor is struggling. Contains spanking. Don't like? Don't read


**Thunder**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the films Thor or The Avengers Assemble and I'm not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** Loki is free to wander Asgard with his magic sealed away. Thor is struggling

**Warning(s):** Spanking; spoilers for the above-mentioned films; some mentions of violence

**Author's Note:** Most of the Thor and Loki stories I've been dealing with haven't really focused too much on Thor's own feelings. I wanted to write a story that, while not having a cruel!Thor does have more of a tormented!Thor. This is it.

Also, the spanking scene is kind of influenced by a picture that a reader very kindly linked to me of Thor spanking Loki. I've used part of the contents, but not all of them

* * *

Ever since he'd brought Loki back to Asgard, Thor hadn't felt quite the same. Apart from when he'd had to talk to his mother and father, he hadn't really left his room. Thunder rolled outside, matching Thor's mood so perfectly that a part of him was concerned he'd summoned the bad weather himself.

And then Thor realised that he didn't care.

Apart from having his magic sealed away, Loki hadn't been punished for his actions on Midgard. Thor knew that he should be happy that Loki's crimes hadn't caused him to be tortured or executed, but this lack of punishment disturbed Thor more than he could properly articulate. He didn't know how to put that into words, other than that nothing had changed.

Loki was still damaged. Only now, he walked around like he was a broken shell of what he had once been.

Thor's rooms showed the remnants of his anger and frustration. When Loki's power had originally been sealed away, Thor had wrecked his entire rooms with his hammer. They'd been repaired by servants the very next day, but that same evening, Thor had wrecked everything again.

It was a never-ending cycle now. Each time the anger and frustration got too much for him to hold inside, Thor took it out on his prized possessions in his rooms. And each time, the servants repaired the damage without a single word of complaint.

Was Thor releasing his frustrations because Loki couldn't or wouldn't? Or was he using his rooms because he wouldn't take it out on Loki himself? Thor didn't even know himself, though he often considered it was a combination of both.

Thor slowly sank down onto the torn remnants of his couch, letting his hammer drop slowly to the floor at his feet. He leaned his head back, raising his hands to his face. What he needed was a good fight, but he was long past the impulsive, headstrong child he'd acted like. Perhaps he could spar with someone, but even that had lost its appeal since returning to Asgard.

There was a knock on the door. Thor looked up, slowly, and thought about ignoring it and pretending he wasn't here. When the knock came again, he sighed and slowly stood up from the couch. Stepping over to the door, he pulled it open.

Loki, standing outside the door, looked into the room and raised his eyebrows. "Why does your room look like a tornado's hit it?"

"What are you doing here, Loki?"

Loki refocused his gaze on Thor. "What, you're not going to invite me in so that we can pretend to be brothers?" When Thor didn't say anything, Loki leaned lightly against the doorframe. "Isn't that what you want?"

"Don't pretend to know what I want." Thor walked away from the door, heading back over to the couch and taking a seat once more.

Loki stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. "I've always known what you want."

"You mean you've always been able to manipulate me into doing what you want."

Loki paused, tilting his head to one side. "You're actually angry." He sounded quite surprised.

"Among other things." Thor looked steadily at Loki. "Don't pretend that you care."

"Isn't that what you want?"

Thor just shook his head. "What are you doing here?" he asked again. "Did Father send you?" He couldn't imagine Loki agreeing to do anything the AllFather said, but if he thought it might benefit himself...

"Am I not allowed to come and see my brother?"

Thor narrowed his eyes. "Don't say that."

Loki paused and a briefly looked uncertain. "Don't call you my brother?"

"You don't have the right to." Those words slipped out before Thor could stop them. "If you thought of me as your brother, you wouldn't have attacked me. You wouldn't have tried to kill me. We were raised as brothers, but you've made it quite clear that you no longer think of me as such."

"It was hardly a scratch, Thor. Stabbing you with a knife of that size wouldn't have done any damage."

"You dropped me out of the airship."

Loki sighed, as if he found the whole conversation tiring. "With your hammer."

Thor shook his head. "You couldn't have known I would escape."

"Not for certain, but I had to get you out of the way. You would have stopped me."

"You're a murderer, Loki," Thor said quietly.

A resigned look came across Loki's face. "That's it, then? You don't think I should have been spared? You would have preferred my execution?"

Thor didn't know how to respond to that. He didn't want to see Loki dead, but neither did he want to give Loki any kind of power over him. Putting into words how he truly felt about Loki - or at least what he _could_ - would simply give the Trickster an advantage. But he wasn't prepared to say nothing. "I would have preferred a stronger punishment than simply sealing away your magic."

After a moment, Loki nodded. "Very well." His fingers went to the hem of his green tunic and he lifted it slowly, pulling it up over his head. He then folded it and carefully placed it onto a part of the floor that hadn't been destroyed.

It wasn't until Loki's fingers went to the waistband of his leggings that Thor reacted. "What are you doing?"

"This is what you want, isn't it, brother? Full and complete submission to your will." Loki eased his leggings down and stepped out of them, folding them up and dropping them on top of his tunic after removing his shoes. Naked now, he walked over to Thor.

Thor held up a hand. "I don't know what sort of game you're playing here..."

"Would you prefer me bound? Gagged with that muzzle? Perhaps even chained to the wall?"

"I want you..." Thor hesitated. He locked eyes with Loki. "I want you to understand what you've done. I don't want you to play games with me. You can talk about submitting to me as much as you want, but I don't want that. I want my brother. Not this twisted creature who turned into a murderer and said we weren't brothers!"

"Then fix me."

Thor slowly shook his head. "We both know it's not that simple."

Loki shrugged and moved right over to Thor's side. "Then why don't you beat it out of me?"

"I don't want to do that."

"Yes, you do, Thor. You want to hurt me. Do you think I can't tell that? At least this way, you won't cause me any lasting damage."

Thor couldn't figure out what game Loki was trying to play here. He knew that Loki was asking him outright to spank him, but he wasn't sure he could trust himself not to go too far and seriously hurt him. "You don't want me to do this."

Loki was apparently paying more attention to Thor's expression and body language, because he carefully lowered himself over Thor's lap, bracing his hands on the couch cushion furthest away from him. "Don't tell me what I do and don't want."

Thor slowly lowered his hand, resting it on Loki's lower back. "I don't want to do this."

"Liar."

Thor shook his head. He didn't understand how Loki could read him so well at some times and fail so completely at others. He rubbed Loki's back for a few moments, wishing that they could just go back to the way things had been.

But that wasn't possible. Thor wrapped an arm Loki's waist, pulling him tight against his stomach, and then lifted his other hand, bringing it down in a sharp swat.

Loki jerked slightly, but didn't make a sound, even though Thor's hand left a vivid handprint on the right side of his bottom. Thor was slightly taken aback by the vivid mark against the pale skin of Loki's backside. Had his brother always been that pale? Thor didn't think so.

Thor landed a second smack, just as hard, and was surprised - and a little guilty - by how satisfying this felt. His arm tightened a little around Loki's waist as he continued landing the hard, sharp swats, the red marks quickly overlapping with each other as Thor swatted all the way down to Loki's thighs and then proceeded to go back up again.

Loki gasped and kicked a little, squirming against Thor's restraining arm. Thor wasn't using anything like his full strength, but he wasn't holding back either. Then again, even with his power sealed away, Loki was still much stronger than mortals.

Thor continued the sharp swats until Loki's entire backside, from the crest right down to the tops of his thighs, was a uniform red in colour. Loki hadn't attempted to reach back, but Thor could hear his quiet tears. They bothered Thor, but not as much as they should have done as he undid his belt.

Loki tensed, but made no attempt to protest or pull away. Thor took a tighter grip on Loki and brought the belt down hard, right across the centre of Loki's bottom.

Loki jerked and a cry of pain escaped him. Thor didn't give him a chance to catch his breath before he landed a second and a third strike, directly below the first. He could hear the tears coming hard and fast now, but he ignored the sound as he continued the hard strikes down to Loki's thighs and then started over once more from the top.

By the time Thor had landed three such circuits, Loki was limp across his lap and sobbing without pause. Thor slowly placed his belt to one side and then just let his hand rest on his brother's back.

His brother... Thor had stopped thinking of Loki as such after returning to Asgard. When had he started again? Deciding that it didn't matter, Thor just kept his hand on Loki's back, continuing to rub.

After several moments, Loki finally began to push himself up. Thor moved his hand out of the way, not sure what to do or say. When Loki's gaze met his, Thor was a little surprised to see a look he hadn't seen in a very long time. "Are you satisfied now?" Thor asked.

Loki shook his head. "What about the comfort?"

Surprised that Loki wanted it, Thor slowly reached out and gathered his brother into his arms. He was surprised when Loki wrapped his arms around him in return and just clung to him. "I didn't think you'd want this."

"You have no idea where my mind is right now," Loki said quietly. "Without my magic, the rage is gone. I should feel empty, but... I'm not. I don't know what I feel, but I don't want to kill anyone."

Thor frowned. "I don't understand what you mean."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Of course not." There was a slight note of affection in his voice, though. "I know you don't understand much of how magic works. I'm not sure I can fully explain it to you, other than to say that sealing my magic away was the only way to break through the rage I'd surrounded myself with."

"I guess that's why you've been so calm lately."

"Unlike you, apparently." Loki looked around at the remnants of the room.

"I was struggling."

"I know." Loki looked at him. "Did this help? Can you at least begin to forgive me?"

Thor hesitated, not sure how to answer that. Loki looked away from his face and placed a hand on his side, where he'd stabbed him. "I can't put into words how sorry I am for stabbing you and trying to drop you out of the airship."

Thor covered Loki's hand with his own. "It's going to take a while for me to trust you again, but..." He hesitated again. "I forgive you. And I love you. I'm sorry I've been avoiding you."

Loki shook his head, leaning against Thor's shoulder. "I understand why. I know how much I hurt you... hurt everyone. I'm going to work to make up for it. I'm going to put things right... or as right as I can."

"That might not be very easy."

"It won't be easy at all," Loki answered. "But I'm prepared for that."

"Do you want to get dressed?" Thor asked.

"If I get up, you might not let me back to cuddle with you."

"You don't have to worry about that," Thor promised. "But if it'll make you feel better, you can stay here for a while longer."

"I just might do that." Loki's arms tightened around Thor and he closed his eyes as he just settled against his brother's chest.

**The End**


End file.
